creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Galactic Hull Slope
Basic Information This slanted building block is a light grey slope the size of half a block with grooves on its sides and a dark indention at the edge of the base. Its design makes it look like its made of painted or plastic-coated metal. Galactic Hull Slopes were introduced with update R46 (Galactic) on September 6th 2017. Different from many other Slopes, Galactic Hull Slopes cannot be created by putting cubic Galactic Hull blocks into a Processor (this will yield Galactic Hull Slabs instead). How to obtain Galactic Hull Slopes Galactic Hull Slopes are part of the Galactic Super Bundle, and can only be crafted in the Crafting Menu (to be opened with the default key "Q") after buying this Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. These slopes cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. Already crafted Galactic Hull Slopes can also be bought in the Store as being parts of Item Packs and parts of building kits for space-themed Blueprints, but these purchases will not include the crafting recipes for these slopes. How to unlock the crafting recipe Buying the Galactic Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for Galactic Hull Slopes to the Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft Galactic Hull Slopes To craft 8 blocks of Galactic Hull Slopes at a time, you'll need: * 1 block of Adobe Bricks, created from Mud in a Forge * 1 unit of Tar, found in pools in larger Caves on the Fossil layer and Stalactite layer underground, and requires at least an Iron Mining Cell equipped to be scooped * 1 Obsidian Rod, created from an Obsidian (Bar) in a Processor Since update R46 on September 6th 2017, inner and outer Galactic Hull Slope Corner blocks can then be created for Galactic Hull Slopes too by putting the Slopes into a Processor. No crafting recipes are required for this. How to use Galactic Hull Slopes These slopes can be placed for building and decoration purposes. They fit well together with Galactic Hull blocks. Inner and outer Galactic Hull Slope Corner blocks can be used as a completion at their sides, like for roof corners. Galactic Hull Slopes can be fully rotated by pressing and holding R (as the default key) and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated block or item, so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. Like all (even non-cubic shaped) building blocks they can also be displayed on Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars and similar display "cases". The slopes will be automatically reduced in size by these decoration objects. Galactic Hull Slopes aren't used as ingredients in any crafting recipes, but they can be cut into corner blocks in a Processor like mentioned above. They are non-flammable and like all other crafted objects, these building blocks are also non-corruptable.Category:Crafted Category:Galactic Category:Store Category:Premium Category:Slopes Category:Processable